Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20150714155745/@comment-4754943-20151006133845
Hey there!! Just like you, I did not know about the first Conception game until I read it by incident in the internet xD. I was kind of dissapointed that game is not availible in English, but you can't help it. I think my Japanese is not good enought to play it. ---- Yeah - if we were 2 persons more, I could have learnd latin, but unfortunatly the class did not came into exictence....So I had to do french. I had Chinese for one year, but due to my A-Level class Biology I had to drop it. It also was a lot more dificult to Japanese because of the pronounciation...AND they only use these signs that are called Kanji in Japanese. In Japanese you can write every word in Hiragana - you don't have to know all the Kanji. And I love these so called "Furigana" (Hiragana written above Kanji that show how the word is spoken, because they always have two possibilities to pronounce it). I alos can write Katakana - the signs they use for "not-Japanese-words" and names. ---- About the Tales games: It doesn't matter at all which one you play first. Phantasia was the first game, but it's not conected to e.g. Tales of the Abyss. It has a slight conection to Tales of Symphonia as it takes place in the same world about 1000 years later - but you don't have to play Phantasia to understand Symphonia and vice versa. Tales of Symphonia was released after Tales of Phantasia and takes place in the same world, but the characters and the story is completly independent. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World takes place in the same world too and also uses the characters from the first game because it's only two years later. But even so - you still could play "ToS:DotNW" without knowing the other two. The main characters have changed. (So did I, first ToS:DotNW and later ToS). It makes you knowing more characters and hints if you play ToS first anyway. Tales of the Abyss and Tales of Vesperia don't have any connections to other games, so it doesn't matter which one you play first. The only exception is Tales of Xillia and Tales of Xillia 2 - you should play the fist part first and then the second one or you could get confused. They realy are cool Japanese RPGs and have a great story and characters. I'm pretty sure you'd like them^^ - I really was adicted xDDDD. Always wanted to know the next part of the story. The animes are only adaptions to the games, so you don't have to whach it prior to starting the game. You could if you like. There are also a lot anime scenes in the games to (exept for Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World). You really should try it someday^^. There are also a lot of Tales games, that were only released in Japan, but without knowing the language it would be to difficult to play it. I realy like playing the Tales games with friends. --Akemi PS: You wrote you never watched anime with German subs - Here you can listen to Tales of Symphonia the Animaption in Japanese and see German subs xDD. (If you are interested in what they say - you can also find English subs.) and if you want to hear it; here you can listen to the German synchro of Loveless (it's one of the few animes you can watch with German Dub. Most are only in English. I mean for me it is ok, but for most Germans it's harder to understand. It's not the best Syncho but it can be used as an example.